No entiende
by gabiiii981
Summary: Siempre es dificil enfrentarse a la realidad. Fui un idiota al pensar que todo estaría bien y que nuestra relacion no sería motivo de problemas. Ya no importa. Si es por él, pasaré por encima de cualquier bastardo que moleste. STYLE. Oneshot


**Hola! Subo mi segundo OneShot de South Park :D En realidad estuve pensando en si hacerlo o no un Oneshot, porque tiene como un poco que ver con el primero que subí y daría que sea la continuación. Pero despues me dije "que carajo, lo subo individualmente asi no me complico la vida (?)" El proximo será un Bunny, es lo más seguro xD. Me alegra mucho que me hayan dejado cuatro lindos reviews, los amé mucho, en serio *.*. Bueno, los personajes de Souht Park no me pertenecen, son de Trey Parker y a Matt Stone n.n. Style rules!**

* * *

><p>Esperaba desde hace catorce minutos, de pie y siguiendo con la mirada a la multitud de chicos que se paseaban de un lado a otro en grupos. Los pasillos de la escuela eran una jungla a la hora del almuerzo, dejando de lado la cafetería que era invadida por millones de murmullos y gritos provenientes de chicos de casi todas las edades.<p>

Ignorando ese momento, Kyle traga saliva y cierra un poco sus orbes de tonalidad verde claro. Apoya su espalda sobre su casillero y continua observando con expresión nula como los alumnos de la escuela interactuaban entre ellos. Se mete ambas manos en los bolsillos y baja la cabeza, aún esperando.

_"Estoy cansado."_

Aprieta sus dientes con rabia y cierra sus ojos, presionando sus parpados con frustración y pesadez. Sabia que en su bolsillo derecho estaba su celular y que estaba vibrando desde hace un par de segundos. Lo sujetaba con su mano, pero no tenia intenciones de atender la llamada. Porque él no era como los demás de su clase, que lucían como personas indefensas y vulnerables que eran incapaces de defenderse a si mismas. No, claro que no, Broflovski podía valerse por si mismo.

Y había dejado de comportarse de manera amable desde hace un meses. Ahora no era extraño encontrarlo de un humor irritable en cualquier momento. Era simplemente porque necesitaba estar a la defensiva. Lo sentía necesario, más que nada porque odiaba que lo protegieran como si fuera una chica indefensa o algo así.

No se da cuenta cuando una masa de músculos bastante más alta que él se aproxima con pasos rápidos y hostiles hacia su presencia, ya que aún estaba sumergido dentro de sus pensamientos.

Abre los ojos y larga un gemido de absoluta sorpresa cuando siente que le sujeta el brazo bruscamente y lo empuja con violencia contra los casilleros de en frente.

Kyle choca de espaldas contra estos y causa un gran estruendo debido al impacto contra el metal. Se queda estático, sintiendo como el dolor recorría su delgado cuerpo desde su espalda hasta sus extremidades. Y con toda la rabia y furia que apenas y podía contener, sube la mirada poco a poco hacia el causante de ese sorpresivo abuso físico.

-Oh que miedo, el marica me mira como si quisiera matarme. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Kyle escucha no solo las risas estúpidamente burlonas de aquel chico de tercer y ultimo año, que lo había arrojado de esa manera contra los casilleros para fastidiarlo. Las risas de otros chicos se oyen a su alrededor, muchos comenzaban a formar una ronda chismosa para saber si habría una pelea o no.

Y la mirada penetrante y llena de odio del pelirrojo hacia ese condenado imbécil que gastaba su miserable vida en molestarlo cada que tenia oportunidad, estaba a punto de sacar lo peor de él.

El judío siempre había sido ciertamente discriminado por su religión en su infancia, por su diabetes o por el color de su cabello. Este nuevo motivo tendría que llenar la lista.

No obstante, el chico que estaba frente a él se encoje de hombros con una risa sarcástica en sus labios.

-¿Llamarás a tu novio para que te defienda?-

No alcanza a decir ni una palabra mas, porque la mente de Kyle se nubla por completo y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, se arroja encima del tipo y le encaja un puñetazo en la mismísima quijada con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Juraría que se la había quebrado con el primer golpe, pero no le fue suficiente, entonces le encaja otro en el mismo lugar. Y otro.

Jadeante, se pone de pie temblando levemente, esfuerza su vista en el chico que intentaba incorporarse, gruñendo algunos insultos inentendibles. Los alumnos a su alrededor alentaban la pelea con gritos y saltos, hasta con canturreos baratos. Kyle no lo duda nuevamente y antes de que ese tipo se pueda poner de pie, le proporciona una descomunal patada en las costillas, cosa que hacen que el enorme chico vuelva a caer adolorido al suelo.

_"Me cansa. No entiendo como no pude verlo antes._

_Tendría que haber sabido que algo asi sucedería."  
><em>

Y a pesar del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo por los recientes golpes, ese tipo toma una pierna de Kyle con su mano derecha, gruñendo de la rabia por no poder defenderse, y lo jala fuertemente hacia el suelo. No dejaría por nada en el mundo que le ganara esa pelea en frente de toda la escuela.

El pelirrojo cae al piso y logra sostenerse con sus codos contra éste justo a tiempo, alza un poco sus ojos hacia el rostro de su rival, quien sangraba por los golpes y lo destrozaba en miles de pedazos con la mirada.

-¡Te voy a matar, maldito marica!-

_"Que estúpidos fuimos. Me siento un completo imbécil, ¿Bien? Un… total… imbécil."_

-Yo te mataré primero, bastardo de mierda.- Murmura lentamente el pelirrojo al momento que sus brillantes ojos verdes se enfocaban en los del contrario, con un rencor imposible de describir. Se abalanza sobre su cuerpo y se apresura para volver a encajarse un puñetazo en el rostro. Debía aprovechar que estaba adolorido y aturdido, porque sabia que si recobraba la compostura, no podría vencerlo ya que lo superaba por treinta kilos de masa corporal.

Y de a poco siente como sus puños se cubren de sangre. Golpe tras golpe.

-¡Si vuelves a joderme no te perdonaré!-

_"Por supuesto que no lo haré. ¿Qué carajo podría importarme esta escuela? ¿El respeto o todo lo que alguna vez tuve en este maldito pueblo?"_

-¡Y si vuelves a joderlo a él, TE JURO POR TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE TE MATARÉ Y NO ES UNA CONDENADA BROMA, HIJO DE PUTA!-

_"Antes… todo eso me importaba. Me gustaba pensar que tenia un buen futuro y que todo saldría bien. Debo ser la persona mas ingenua que existe en el mundo."_

De pronto, se empiezan a oír las exclamaciones de alrededor otra vez, pero con más insistencia. Todos rogaban a gritos que se detuviera porque si seguía así… si seguía golpeándolo de esa manera…

Solía suceder, desde hace unos meses. Que Kyle perdiera el control cada vez que alguien lo molestaba en los pasillos y le soltara alguna broma de mal gusto con respecto a su asunto. No era su culpa realmente, él solo quería que nadie se metiera en su vida. No quería dejarse pasar por encima como hacían un par de chicos en su clase.

No. Se juró a si mismo que él no sería una carga, que pelearía para defenderse sin ayuda de nadie. Que nunca le causaría problemas a su mejor amigo.

-¡KYLE!-

Abre los ojos horrorizado y siente como unas manos lo sujetan desde atrás, tomándolo por los hombros y apartándolo de su contrincante que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Definitivamente tendrían que llevarlo al hospital o trasladarlo del lugar por todos los golpes que había recibido. Las exclamaciones ajenas de tanto chicas como chicos eran monumentales, todos repudiaban la manera violenta y sin compasión de pelear del pelirrojo, que se había ido al diablo completamente.

Kyle jadeaba agotado sin poder despegar su vista del sujeto que acababa de apalear, se mantenía sentado en el suelo a menos de un metro de él. Sentía como su corazón aún era invadido por la adrenalina que acababa de experimentar. Pero no era agradable y no se sentía de ninguna manera orgulloso por lo que acababa de hacer, porque sabia que si esas manos no lo hubiesen alejado a tiempo de aquel sujeto, podría haberlo matado.

_"Todo está mal. Este no debería ser yo."_

Baja su mirada y mira por un par de segundos sus manos, esos puños que tenían algo de sangre por los golpes consecutivos que le otorgó a ese tipo. Había dicho que iba a matarlo si seguía jodiéndolo, pero no estaba pensando con claridad. Odiaba esos momentos, se odiaba a si mismo. No sabia desde cuando se comportaba así, pero odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Gime adolorido y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, deseando no volver jamás a ese lugar, en donde todos esos ojos se posaban en él y lo juzgaban de la misma manera a pesar de que nadie lo conocía realmente. Se cubre los oídos en un intento desesperado de huir de la realidad y dejar de escuchar lo que la gente de su alrededor seguía exclamando con horror. ¡Él no tenia la culpa! ¡Ellos eran los culpables que siempre lo molestaban y degradaban! ¡Lo único que hacia era defenderse! Eso y nada más.

_"Este no soy yo. No entiendo como fue que todo terminó así."_

Siente que unos brazos reconfortantes lo abrazan por la cintura, desde atrás, y lo acercan a su calido cuerpo. Kyle abre un poco los ojos y baja sus manos de sus oídos, tranquilizándose lo mas posible.

A Stan le importaba una verdadera mierda lo que todos los demás dijeran de ellos, porque tenia que calmar a lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que no estaba muy lejos de tener una crisis nerviosa. Por eso, al abrazarlo y sujetarlo de la cintura, y permanecer arrodillado detrás suyo, comienza a acariciarle el vientre con sus dedos y a susurrarle al oído palabras que lograrían calmarlo y reconfortarlo tarde o temprano.

Si, era un "marica" a los ojos de todo la escuela. El rumor se hizo oficial, porque a pesar de querer esconderlo de un millón de maneras, el idiota de Cartman se encargó de divulgarlo públicamente. Que buen amigo. Pensaban que no habría problemas y que podrían enfrentarlo mientras que estuviesen juntos. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que sufrían Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak dia tras día en esa nefasta escuela luego de hacer publica su relación… entendieron que no seria algo fácil y que por el contrario, seria terriblemente complicado.

Pero Stan solo quería calmar a su pareja y cuando siente que sus músculos se relajan poco a poco, sonríe tristemente ya que acababa de lograr su cometido.

Kyle no se merecía pasar por todo eso.

-Llévame a casa.-

El pelinegro escucha esa débil petición de los labios del pelirrojo, quien se aferra a los brazos que envolvían su cuerpo y baja la mirada sin expresar sentimientos en su rostro.

Stan se preocupa por su tono de voz y apoya su frente sobre la espalda de Kyle, sujetándolo con mas fuerza.

Un par de profesores entran en la escena para ponerle fin al alboroto que todos estaban causando y hallar a los culpables que lo habían originado.

* * *

><p><em>"Stan sigue siendo más inmaduro que yo."<em>

Al terminar el pesado y odioso día de escuela, y haber obtenido mas de un mes de castigo por todo el disturbio y la pelea causada, Kyle simplemente se dejó llevar de la mano por Stan.

Las calles de South Park nunca habían sido mas desoladas y tristes, no brillaba el sol y el cielo grisáceo era cubierto cada vez más por las incontables nubes negras que solo significaban que la lluvia se avecinaba.

El pelinegro caminaba un par de pasos mas adelantes que él, Kyle mantenía su mirada curiosa en sus manos entrelazadas. Él con la derecha y Stan con la izquierda. Recordaba que le había dicho millones de veces que odiaba que ellos se pasearan por todo el pueblo de la mano, porque le parecía algo sumamente vergonzoso y marica.

El pelirrojo sonríe tiernamente y presiona un poco mas la mano de Stan.

-Se que este día fue una mierda para ti.-

Las palabras lo toman por sorpresa y lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Kyle ladea su cabeza con ojos atentos hacia el rostro de Stan, el cual no podía ver muy bien porque llevaba la delantera. Alcanzaba ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus cabellos negros debajo de su habitual gorro azul con un pompón rojo.

-Haré que te sientas mejor. Todo estará bien.-

_"Idiota."_

Kyle siente que un extraño calor invadía su rostro. Debido a esto, tuerce una mueca de incomodidad y desvía la mirada hacia un costado. Odiaba que le haga eso, que lo avergüence con palabras lindas y dulces.

Todo había ocurrido muy rapido. En la habitacion de Stan. Hace unos meses, Marsh le habia confesado que sentía una especie de atracción hacía él y que estaba en su mente todo el tiempo. Que desde que Wendy terminó con él definitivamente, su mente solo se enfocaba en el pelirrojo.

En realidad, Kyle no se lo había tomado para nada bien. No podía verlo con otros ojos que no sean de mejor amigo. Recordaba haber tenido una... especie de relación a escondidas con Craig Tucker, de la cual jamás pondria al tanto a Stan. Pero nunca había sentido algo mas allá de atracción fisica.

Recordaba que despues de haberse dado un par de besos atrevidos con Kenny McCormick, el rubio le dijo que era muy obvio que estaba enamorado de Stan, pero que no se daba cuenta porque siempre lo envolvía en esa excusa de que solo era su mejor amigo.

Teniendo en cuenta esas palabras, Kyle le correspondió esa especie de confesión a pesar de no estar muy seguro de lo que hacía. Con el tiempo pudo darse cuenta de que era verdad, que no se habia enamorado nunca y que la primera persona que logró hacerle sentir esa hermoso sentimiento fue Stan Marsh.

_"Aunque me gusta que me mientas."_

-Gracias.- Susurra con timidez e intenta sonreír con muchísimo esfuerzo. No se sentía de ánimos por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero aunque sea tenia que demostrarle a Stan que la situación no le afectaba demasiado.

¿O acaso era muy obvio que todo esto le estaba afectando hasta la medula?

-No hagas eso.- Stan gira hacia Kyle, quien mira al frente y se encuentra con sus claros ojos azules cristalinos. No se da cuenta que aun mantenía su mueca de inseguridad en el rostro, entonces trata de retroceder un poco.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Tu sabes.-

El pelirrojo abre los ojos a más no poder cuando siente como Marsh posa su dedo índice en la punta de su nariz. Ese simple gesto provoca que se estremezca de pies a cabeza y que tiemble de los nervios.

-Ser así de lindo.- Le sonríe dulcemente Stan, lanzando una pequeña y discreta carcajada.

Kyle podía ser un bastardo con todo el mundo y no tenerle miedo a nada, tener un humor cambiante y contestarte como un total cabrón. Molerte a golpes si te burlabas de su sexualidad, de su religión o de su color de cabello.

Pero solo con Stan se mostraba asi y ni siquiera lo hacia a propósito. Solo sucedía, se sentía vulnerable con su mejor amigo. Bueno, lo que en el pasado fue su mejor amigo. Era como si sus defensas se bajaran totalmente y quedara al descubierto su faceta mas frágil.

-¡Deja de decir cosas tan…! ¡Dios!- Mas rojo que nunca, aparta la mano de Stan de un manotazo y toma la delantera en su caminar. Stan solo ríe discretamente ante su reacción exagerada. Kyle nunca lo admitiría, pero amaba que lo tratara de esa manera.

_"Ambos fingimos a la perfección, ¿Verdad?"_

Los dos continúan caminando en silencio. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de Broflovski, el pueblo era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que sus casas estén cerca de la escuela. Tomar el autobús era motivo de simple comodidad.

Kyle no quería voltearse a ver a Stan, no deseaba enfrentar sus ojos. Siempre tan amable hacía él, le perdonaba absolutamente todo. Todavía no se había mostrado molesto ni le había reclamado nada de la pelea en la escuela. Suspira sin darse cuenta, entrecerrando los ojos y maldiciéndose en su interior.

Stan no se merecía pasar por todo eso.

El pelinegro, por su parte, solo enfocaba su mirada a la espalda de Kyle ya que caminaba adelante suyo. Solo quería levantarle un poco el animo y no expresar toda la inseguridad que lo invadía. Porque día a día, las cosas se tornaban peores y no tenia ni idea de cómo enfrentar las situaciones que se salían de control con más frecuencia.

Frunce el seño angustiado y agradece que su pareja no pueda verlo. Apenas llegaran a la casa de Kyle, que para su suerte no estaría ocupada por sus padres y su hermano, tendrían que enfrentarse a todas esas cosas que hasta ahora intentaban evitar y dejar de lado como si no tuvieran importancia.

Pero que en realidad ya no sabían como tratar.

-Tenemos que hablar, ¿No es así?- Pregunta con desgano y su voz se apaga al final de sus palabras.

_"Que finjas que todo es perfecto. Así me gustas más."_

Kyle detiene su caminar y permanece inmóvil en frente de Marsh. Alza un poco su mano hacia su ushanka verde y toma un extremo, jalándolo un poco hacia un costado.

_"Eres inmaduro, pero me gustas más así. Déjame escapar de la realidad un poco más."_

-Lo sé.- Pronuncia firmemente y comienza a girar hacia atrás para poder enfrentar sus temibles ojos azules. No tenia por qué temerles, pero solo hacia que sintiera algo amargo en el pecho, como si la angustia lo golpeara repetidas veces.

_"Me es difícil aceptar ese sentimiento."_

Stan se estremece y tiembla un segundo, no podía despegar sus ojos del semblante monótono de Kyle. Era como si ya no tuviera miedo de lo que fueran a enfrentar, como si estuviera resignado a todo y ya no le importaran las cosas terribles que podrían seguir ocurriendo.

Acostumbrado a pelear y pasar por encima de los que se metieran con él.

Se acerca con pasos tímidos hacia él y extiende su mano hacia la suya. Entrelaza sus dedos con los del pelirrojo y lo lleva consigo nuevamente. Stan se sentía un idiota melodramático, no podía creer que se estaban formando lagrimas en sus ojos y que Kyle se siguiera mostrando frío e indiferente ante la situación. Se odiaba por ser así de sensible y dejarse afectar tan fácilmente.

-Stan…- Murmura el contrario, sujetando con suavidad sus dedos. Solo estaban a un par de calles de su casa.

_"Perdón por no demostrarlo. Se que estás llorando."_

* * *

><p>-No atendí tu llamada porque me pareció estúpido hacerlo.- Sonrisa honesta y sin escrúpulos, hiriente ante la preocupada y consternada mirada de Stan.<p>

-Es decir, eres mi pareja. Pero eso no significa que me tengas que seguir a todos lados y defenderme de esos hijos de puta. Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias. Kenny me pidió que lo esperara para ir a la cafetería en los casilleros y suponía que tu ya estabas en nuestra mesa.- Mantenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, ya había perdido todo el miedo de enfrentar los ojos de Stan y su expresión de terror por tomarse tan a la ligera todo lo que le estaba contando.

-No es la primera vez que me encargo de uno.- Kyle le vuelve a sonreír, pero de manera fría y con perfecta confianza en lo que decía. Mientras que él estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala, Stan estaba cruzado de brazos, a un par de metros de él, de pie y analizando sus expresiones y gestos ante todas sus respuestas y explicaciones.

Su rostro reflejaba desaprobación pero aún esperaba que se siga justificando inútilmente. El pelirrojo se queda en silencio un par de segundos y luego ladea la cabeza de manera aburrida. Entrecierra los ojos con aparente asco por el reproche que le demostraba Stan.

-Lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario para que dejen de fastidiar nuestras vidas. Te guste o no.-

-No soy estúpido, Kyle.- El pelinegro se lleva una mano a la frente, estresado. Deja escapar un lento suspiro y seguido de esto, camina hacia el sofá en donde estaba él. Toma asiento a su lado y le desvía la mirada seriamente.

-Ese tipo… me estuvo fastidiando a mi desde hace semanas.-

Kyle aprieta sus puños sobre sus rodillas pero aún así no cambia el semblante serio de su rostro.

-Me había encargado de persuadirlo para que las cosas no terminen precisamente en golpes. Como hoy.-

El pelirrojo frunce el seño, empezando a irritarse por las acusaciones indirectas que le estaba dando.

-Y cuando te dice algo a ti, casualmente pierdes el control y lo mandas a un hospital. Mira, si es por mi, no debes preocuparte, yo puedo manejar a esos chicos para que las cosas no se salgan de…-

-Cierra tu puta boca.-

Stan se queda callado, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar. Abre bien los ojos y no logra mover ni un musculo de su lugar. Mantiene su mirada baja aún sin moverse.

_"Simplemente te amo, Stan. Aunque seas un desgraciado infeliz."_

Kyle tuerce la boca en una clara muestra de desagrado ante toda la mierda que escuchaba de él y roda los ojos asqueado.

-Se lo que estas pensando. Hay algo que particularmente me da rabia, odio a las personas que no pueden valerse por si mismas. No quiero convertirme en basura como Tweek o Butters. Asi que si tengo que meterme en una pelea absurda y sin sentido con tal de que esos cabrones no me jodan, asi lo haré.- La tonalidad fuerte y entendible de cada palabra bien marcada provocan que Stan gira su rostro hacia los secos ojos de su pareja, de su pálido rostro que parecía no tener vida.

-¿Q-quién te crees? ¡No puedes tratarme de esa forma! ¡Lo único que quiero es que no te metas en problemas graves! ¡Sabes bien que pudo haber sido más de uno y si fuera así no tendrías oportunidad!- Stan se saca de sus casillas por la testaruda y orgullosa actitud del pelirrojo que no se inmutaba de su lugar. Se irrita aun mas al darse cuenta de que Kyle comenzaba a sonreír de lado con cierta mirada perversa y despiadada.

-Sería mi problema. Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.-

-No puedes decirme eso. Son mis problemas también, pedazo de idiota.- Le mira de reojo con enojo y desprecio hacia su egoísmo. Ellos estaban juntos en eso y en todo caso los problemas siempre eran por el mismo motivo, definitivamente tenían que estar juntos en todo lo que implicaba ese tipo de abusos.

_"JA. Deja de mostrarme tu lado mas patético, Marsh."_

-Stan. Vete al carajo. Tenemos diferentes modos de encargarnos de esto. Nunca estuve a favor de la violencia y jamás empezaré una riña. Sin embargo, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados e ignoraré nuestra realidad. Me parece algo muy marica hacerlo.- Ríe sin el mas mínimo respeto hacia el pelinegro y su intento de protegerlo de mayores adversidades.

_"Solo intentaba hacer las cosas bien y… protegerte. En vez de darme un sermón, podrías agradecérmelo. Pensé que lo hice bien."_

Stan se pone de pie violentamente y lo fulmina con la mirada, dejando que un par de lagrimas escapen de sus orbes azules, recorriendo sus mejillas que se comenzaban a teñir de rojo por la rabia que estaba acumulando.

-Entiendo que todo esto sea así de gracioso para ti y que no te afecte en lo absoluto, que no te importe pelear todos los días solo para proteger lo nuestro. Pero veo también que no me entiendes en lo absoluto. Si crees que este no es mi problema y que no me tengo que meter en tus asuntos, ya no debo estar contigo.-

_"Sigo sosteniendo que hice las cosas bien. No me jodas."_

Kyle esboza una sonrisa sin vida y totalmente desanimada y oscura. Reflejaba todo menos felicidad.

-Tienes razón. Si no tienes nada mas que decir, lárgate de mi casa.-

_"Que desgraciado infeliz. Pensé que me entendías mejor que nadie."_

Sabia que Kyle era un maldito orgulloso y que cada vez que peleaban, era él el que tenia que arrastrarse miserablemente a pedirle disculpas para que volvieran a hablarse. También comprendía que su autoestima estaba por las nubes y que eso no le permitía rebajarse a su pobre nivel. Pero haría la diferencia esta vez, porque sabia que tenia la razón y hasta que no entendiera su punto, no volvería a estar con él.

Jadea adolorido al borde de la desesperación y baja la mirada intentando que las lagrimas dejen de caer. ¿Cómo era posible que Kyle ni siquiera moviera un músculo de su rostro al presenciar que se estaba derrumbando en frente a él? No podía entenderlo. Sin agregar nada mas, se dirige a la puerta de la sala para salir de ahí, con la falsa esperanza de que Kyle lo detendría.

Pero eso no sucedió.

El pelirrojo se enseria y sigue sus movimientos con ojos nublados.

_"Eres patético Stan. Aunque…"_

Cierra los ojos expresando un gesto de dolor en sus labios, luego de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con suma violencia. Stan acababa de irse de su casa, siguiendo al pie de la letra su orden.

_"No eres peor que yo."_

-Stan, ¿De verdad te fuiste? No era…- Sonríe perturbado y entierra su rostro entre sus manos. Ya no tenia que fingir esa estúpida indiferencia ante su presencia, porque ya no estaba allí.

-No era en serio.- Murmura al momento que larga un gemido ahogado, sintiendo como su pecho se inundaba de culpa y de malos presentimientos. Dolía como si estuvieran clavándole una daga en el corazón.

-Estás ahí. Lo se. Siempre haces lo mismo.- Pasa ambas manos al pecho, quería controlar sus rápidas palpitaciones que aturdían la lucidez de sus pensamientos. Y que asustaban.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Stan permanecía sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su espalda contra la madera de la puerta. Ocultaba su rostro de la vergüenza.

No quería dejar a Kyle, porque tenia miedo de quedarse solo.

De esa manera, tendría que enfrentarse a todos esos abusivos sin que nadie lo apoye. No podría tolerarlo.

_"Aunque te diga todas esas cosas, sabes que lo hago porque no se como lidiar con esto."_

Kyle se pone de pie y se quita la ushanka de su cabeza con rabia, la arroja a un costado y corre hacia la puerta. Al quedarse en frente de ésta, posa ambas manos en la suave madera y apoya su frente allí.

_"Porque cuando te dije que no me tomes la mano en publico porque me parecía completamente gay y ridículo, sabias a la perfección que me encantaba que lo hagas."_

-¡Stan!- Exclama quebrando su voz y arañando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

_"P-por eso asumí que… si sabias todo sobre mi… también ibas a entender que estoy muy asustado. Y que bajo toda esta barrera, sigo siendo yo. No el sujeto que muele a golpes a esos desgraciados."_

No escucha ninguna respuesta después de su llamado y siente un escalofrío terrible recorrer su columna debido a esto.

De verdad se fue…

De verdad lo dejó totalmente solo…

Separarse no era la solución, si de todas formas los seguirían molestando.

_"No, esa no es la verdadera razón ¡No entiendes una mierda!"_

-¡**STAN**! -

Del otro lado, Stan se cubre el rostro con ambas manos cuando escucha la voz de Kyle quebrarse al momento que pronuncia su nombre.

-¡¿Acaso piensas que esto no me afecta, Kyle? Todo esto es una mierda.- Grita con todo lo que le da la garganta para que pueda oír desde el otro lado de la puerta. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar de la impotencia. Quería llegar a lo mas profundo de Kyle, pero le sería imposible si él no se lo permitía.

Lograba hacerlo en ciertas ocasiones, pero ahora le parecía mas difícil. Su personalidad era difícil y le era tan complicado saber como tratarlo en esas circunstancias.

No quería perderlo. ¿Qué no era obvio?

Aparta sus manos de su rostro, abriendo los ojos a mas no poder. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose detrás suyo lo sorprende y se gira hacia atrás inevitablemente.

Kyle baja la cabeza y suspira adolorido, da unos pasos hacia adelante y cierra la puerta detrás suyo al mismo tiempo que Stan se pone de pie, analizando las facciones de su rostro.

Los rulos pelirrojos caían a los costados de su rostro, su cabello era más fácil de manejar que en su infancia. Tuerce sus labios muy inseguro y cierra los ojos jadeando sin saber que decirle a Stan. Había olvidado que ya no tenía su ushanka sobre su cabeza.

_"No quería que nadie más te moleste o te haga daño, por eso hice todo eso."_

Levanta su rostro y vuelve a colocar un gesto serio hacia él. Marsh lleva una mano a su mejilla y corre un par de mechones rojizos de su rostro.

_"Stan… te necesito ahora más que nunca. No se cuánto más pueda resistir."_

-K-Kyle… te amo.- Sus palabras mueren porque su voz se torna cada vez mas débil. Stan sentía que las lagrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba expresar lo que sentía aunque le causara tanto dolor.

Todos eran tan injustos. Quería ser feliz con Kyle, pero todos parecían estar en contra de ese simple deseo.

-Y tu… nunca… nunca expresas nada. Por favor, deja de contenerte.-

El judio abre bien los ojos, jadeando impresionado por lo que le decía. Lo observa directamente y nota como seguía llorando de esa manera que le partía el alma.

_"No entiendo cómo todo esto me puede afectar tanto."_

Stan le toma el rostro con ambas manos y lo sostiene con muchísima delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de dañarlo. Kyle tiembla y cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Muy de a poco, coloca sus manos sobre las de él y gime sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba tomar aire.

-Se que te afecta y que tienes miedo.- Se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios que apenas hacen contacto por escasos segundos. Se separa y no deja de sujetarle el rostro, el cual acaricia con sus dedos. Sonríe un poco cuando se da cuenta que él comenzaba a liberarse a si mismo de toda esa presión.

_"Basta…"_

Kyle cierra los ojos y recibe otro tierno beso que esta vez profundiza, entrelazando su lengua con la de Stan. Un contacto tan suave y dulce, como el sabor de sus labios. Se separan y se quedan mirando a los ojos como si el tiempo se detuviese para siempre. Porque querían que pasara pero sabían que por más que lo desearan no ocurriría.

Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas que no logra contener y por fin, Kyle se quiebra por completo y comienza a sollozar destruido. Odiaba llorar pero todo aquello era demasiado. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-¡Solo quería que…! P-perdóname. Stan… soy un idiota.-

El pelinegro lo envuelve entre sus brazos y lo abraza como nunca en su vida. Cierra sus ojos y apoya su rostro contra los cabellos de Kyle. Y él le corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad y con deseos de no soltarlo nunca.

-Todo estará bien.-

Se quedan en esa posición sintiendo el calor del contrario por minutos enteros.

_"Gracias por mentirme. Te amo."_

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


End file.
